To Move On You Must Remember
by Rei10
Summary: Set after Tara's death. Now living in Oblivion, Tara withdrawls and sits around watching her Dark lover kill things


Disclaimer: I have Fred, Joss and Grr Argh have Buffy. I offered a trade but they called security on me. Shush!! Don't tell Fred, It'll hurt his feelings.  
  
Song: I Remember You by The Ataris  
  
Warnings: Some angst, not bad at all though; lots of staring and being depressed.  
  
Spoilers: Tara's death, Dark Willow, the return of good Willow, and the grave thing  
  
Feedback: It would be nice.  
  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
  
And when you needed me I came through  
  
Tara stared out the second story window of her house in oblivion- 2929 Shootout Street, in Unjust Death, Oblivion- that was her address. She'd been living here for the past week. She met her neighbors, a nice couple; they had been murdered for their religious beliefs. They had helped her settle in.  
  
I paint a picture of the days gone by  
  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
  
So that I knew you were there for me  
  
Time after time you were there for me  
  
Despite her new friends attempts, Tara refused to leave the house. She just stood at the window and looked out, obviously thinking about her death. It was normal for people in this part of Oblivion to do that. After all, Unjust Death was only for people that died unjustly, and Tara defiantly fit that description. Although her death was set in stone by the Lady as a punishment for the blonde's junkie girlfriend, Tara was not a bad person, and she didn't deserve to die. There was much debate over where the blonde should be housed, but the fact that Tara was not a Rede breaker, as her lover was; so they agreed and placed her in Unjust Housing.  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
The only thought's going through Tara's mind were Willow. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, and the way the redhead's smile always lit up Tara's world. Oh, how she wished she could tell her lover she was all right; if she could just make contact and make sure Willow was too.  
  
We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
  
Wished ever after would be like this  
  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss  
  
Tara felt the pain in her chest, a pain that she felt every day at the exact moment she had died. Today, however, the pain was more than that. It wasn't only the pain of a bullet ripping though her, it was also the pain of every thing Willow killed. They were connected, Willow and Tara, and although Willow was currently in a state of killing Tara's Willow was still in the black haired witch's body. Somewhere under the black eyes there were green ones; somewhere under the black hair there was red; somewhere under the killing there was guilt- and Tara felt it, although Dark Willow could not.  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
'Baby,' Tara thought 'I know you're in there somewhere, are you all right? You have to come back. You have to show me you're all right.' Tara looked over to her desk where the crystal ball Giles had given her for her twentieth birthday lay, she looked into it in horror as her love killed and ravaged anything in her way.  
  
We've had our share of hard times  
  
But that's the price we paid  
  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
  
I swear you'll never be lonely  
  
'Oh, Willow, you're only hurting yourself. If you would just remember, you would know to stop. You have to try to remember me, not just get revenge.' Tara's attempts were futile, it was impossible for Dark Willow to hear her. If her outward appearance couldn't hear Tara, how on Earth (or Oblivion) was the real Willow going to hear her.  
  
Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
  
Washed away a dream of you  
  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
  
Oh my darling, I love you  
  
Day after day, month after month, Tara watched her redheaded lover. She watched as she killed, burnt, and wrecked everything she could. She watched as Dark Willow, who she kept reminding herself was not her Willow, torture their loved ones. Until one day everything changed; while Tara looked to the ball she'd been using to watch the events of the past few months, she saw something that wasn't horrid, something that wasn't violent, something that didn't frighten her. When she glanced to the ball she saw Xander and Willow, on the ground, hugging and crying. Tara watched with a smile as her lover reemerged, Dark Willow repressed. Black hair turned red; black eye's turned a shining shade of emerald.  
  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
  
'My Willow,' Tara caressed the crystal orb in her hands, while she watched Willow trace her name in her marble headstone. 'She remembered.' A knock could be heard at the door. "Tara! We're going to the club! We'll be back later!" Tara's friendly neighbors called through the door. Tara opened the door, "Room for one more?" The couple nodded happily and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing- she remembered. 


End file.
